Missing You
by LoveShipper
Summary: When mommy is away, daddy and the munchkins miss her like crazy. Please read and review. Warning: Cheesy, sweetness and romance await you.


I hope this idea is good, it might be a little hectic and over the place though I will try not to make it that way. My mind had many ideas it wanted me to write so that is what I am doing; writing down all ideas into one story. I just hope I won't get reported for doing a real person kind of story so please don't report me, I ask you very nicely. My story will once again be fluffy, sweet, romantic and family fluff so don't like, please don't read or review.

I don't own anybody but the characters I invented so don't sue. Please read and review, hope you enjoy my story.

_They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder. But I never knew I could miss someone so much as much as I miss Laura. When Laura and I were dating and I was on tour with R5, according to my loving brothers and sister, she was all I talked and thought about till I was a moody, rushing to my phone or computer to video-chat, text or talk to Laura whenever there was a break or until the early hours of the morning young man. _

_And this is coming from people who __loved Laura__ like she was a part of our family (not yet she wasn't but it was only because we were still teens and too young to make that __commitment__ yet) and had been shipping us together since the beginning. Hey what can I say but I am a man hopelessly in love with a girl who is forever on my mind as well as in my heart who needs to be surrounded by her love, beauty and angelic self or I feel like only half my heart is in my chest and like I am half a man._

"Daddy, wakey wakey. You are burning the panycakes." said the little voice entering Ross Lynch's brain and waking him up to the smoke and burnt smell coming from the pan he was suppose to be flipping. He woke up to blacker then black pancakes which matched the burnt bottom which with a grimace he dumped into the sink and poured in a huge squirt of dish soap in to deal with later.

"Bella, leave daddy alone. He is busy missing mommy. Don't worry daddy, we will be seeing mommy in 7 days so Bell, you and me can give mommy all our saved hugs and kisses. We all miss her really really a lot and can't wait to see her." came the sweet, caring, soothing little voice of his youngest Kaylee as she came around the counter and patted his hand, ever the empathetic little one no matter if she was only 4.

Laura had been gone for 4 months, 4 days and 4 hours in her latest project: "A Heavenly Match" which was being filmed in Toronto Canada and from the time at 4 am when Ross kissed and hugged Laura like she was a lifeline for a drowning man, she had never been far from his mind or his heart. The little family had been counting down the days until they saw their beloved wife and mommy.

Even though Ross missed Laura like crazy, it did help to have Bella and Kaylee as a sort of distraction at least during the day so he only really missed Laura at night and whenever his mind wasn't occupied by work or taking care of the kids. He had always loved the fact that his and Laura's little ones looked almost identical to the adorable, chubby checked, outgoing, energetic, sweet and lovable little girl their mommy had been.

Both girls have naturally curly chestnut hair, proclein skin, a slightly upturned nose with dusting of freckles, rosebud lips and a dimple in their cheeks. Isabella Rose had her mom's stubbornness, spunkiness and energy as well as not be afraid to get her hands dirty when it comes to playing or learning. Kaylee Allyson is her mom's sweet, sensitive, loves to learn new things, bookworm, shy and imaginative side. They reminded Ross of the reasons why he loves Laura everyday.

"I can't wait to see mommy's movie. I want to see if it was worth mommy being away from us for a long time cause if not the director is a meanie for keeping our mommy and daddy's wifey away for no reason. But I am happy we get to hear mommy sing like a pretty little birdy in the movie, she sounds more beautiful when our family is snuggling and cuddling in the big bed after story time before beddytime." Bella commented as she pushed her stool over to the counter to help with the second attempt at breakfast.

"Bella, don't call the director a meanie, he saw mommy is talented and likes making people happy so he said she should make people happy and do his movie. When we see mommy at the movie place (movie theatre), I am never ever gonna let her go, I am going to be a monkey clinging to her and giving her a zillion kisses." Kaylee commented as she scurried all over the counter to get the needed ingredients.

After a delicious pile of strawberry banana pancakes, the little family went over to Riker's house for a R5 live chat. It started off like normal with lots of laughs, inside jokes and stories from the siblings and then funny and yet truthful answers to fans' questions until a certain username of "Laura3Ross" commented: "Ross- Hi handsome. I miss you more then you could ever know. You and our little ones have been on my mind since the plane took off. I can't wait to see you guys again, been counting down the days till you guys are in my arms. I love you. XOXO".

Time stopped for Ross as he absorbed that his beloved wrote him a message of love. Laura was behind the computer screen staring at the screen wishing that she was in his arms like she belongs instead of being a country away from him at the same time as he was. While he re-read the message his siblings commented to the probably confused audience: "While Ross is drooling over a love note his wifey wrote, we will go along with the chat. Though before we do; hi Laura. we miss you but not as much as your hubby and munchkins. We will be in the front seat at your premiere, you can't miss us, we will be the ones waving like maniacs."

Before coming back to the chat, Ross typed a quick text back to Laura: "Hi sweetheart. I miss you so much. I am counting down the hours, days and minutes until you are home, I would say you have been on my mind more then usual but since you are always on my mind that wouldn't be saying much. I love you to the moon and back. XOXOXO". Of course the fans went complete gaga over Laura and Ross's love message exchange and started to post their love and support for Laura. Ross made a note to go back to the site when he got home to print off all the notes of love and support.

The next week went by fast; Kaylee and Bella's "Fun Time" activities took up most of the week; with many different activities at the library and the Parks&Recoration centre that had both kids pulling Ross to every which way which ate up a lot of his energy. He literally collapsed on the couch when the family came home, too tired to move at least for some time but couldn't help it if his heart burst with energy and love when he saw the smiles on his little girls' faces and their excited gab as they talked about that day's adventures. No matter how tired he was, spending time with his girls always put an extra spring into his step.

The day before the movie premiere, Ross asked his in laws if Kaylee and Bella could have some time with their nonna and nonno so that he could clean the house without his adorable helpful-but-also kind- of- not- as- helpful-as-they-think-or-want-to-be little helpers. If the girls felt like their daddy was trying to get rid of them for a couple of hours, they never acted like it as they talked about all the fun activities and games they wanted to play with their grandparents all the way there.

If only there was a camera in the house, the viewer would have seen quite a show aka Ross singing at the top of his lungs to random songs on his IPod from "Let It Go" from Frozen to "DJ Has Us Falling In Love" by Usher as he danced with the vacuum or broom and doing random dance moves. But soon the house was squeaky clean for Laura's homecoming and he was tired but with the music cleaning was kind of fun.

"Daddy, no way hose. I am not wearing that dress or any dress. Not happening. It is too girly, frilly and it is pink. I don't do girly. It makes me look like a girl." Bella said in a "you will have to hold me down to put that piece of cloth on me cause that is the only way you will get me to wear that thing!" attitude riddled little voice, little hands on hips and eyes glaring at her daddy to make him understand her position on the issue.

"Um I hate to break it to you babe but you are a girl. No matter how many times you try to deny it, you are a girl. Come on Bells, it is a just a dress, it isn't going to hurt you to wear it for one night. (Bella pretends to gag and faint on her bed, trying to tell her dad that wearing anything girly would "kill" her). Very funny.

You want to look pretty for mommy don't you? Well I know that mommy and daddy think you and Kay look oh so pretty in dresses so why not wear one for one night to make us happy?" Ross said he tried to find the least "girly" dresses in the girl's joint closet for his eldest to wear that wouldn't make her pout, fuss or whine all night of how she wants the dress off already. It was a special night for his Laura and he wanted their daughters and himself to be dressed as fancy as they could on a night when they would be supporting someone they all loved.

"Fine I will wear a dress. But I am only doing this to make mommy happy and I choose the dress. But let it be known that I am doing in under pressure and will probably will be tugging and pulling on it all night long. Gheesh the things I do to make you and mommy happy." Bella sighed a huge sigh for someone that young and searched the closet giving the rejects a stuck out tongue and were thrown on her bed until she settled on a simple blue gingham dress.

"Thank you Bella. I know I will probably get a stuck out tongue or a "Daddy!" but I think Kay and you look really pretty in your dresses. (Bella gave him a gagging motion with her finger in her mouth but Kaylee just smiled sweetly and swished the skirt of her pale pink dress with a darker pink sash). Now to do your guys' hair and get dressed myself." Ross said as he settled himself on the bed, ready to do "war" on his daughters' hair to get it neat and tidy, even if he went cross-eyed and got really frustrated in the process. _When Laura gets home, we are going to play a game called hairdresser cause I suck at doing girls' hair, even the girls can agree to that. I don't do hairstyles but make messes_

When the little family was done getting ready, it was time to go to the premiere. Once the keys were in the ignition, the "Frozen" CD went in and the singing began. _Gee I wonder if I have seen Frozen __a lot__ if I know all the words of the songs? Oh well, it was for my girls and it is a cute movie, so it's all good. _Ross thought as he and well as the girls belted out the lyrics to "Let It Go" as if it was their anthem that they were telling the world. They parked a few blocks away from the theatre, they didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb with their "civilian" car, and walked to the already brimming red carpet with paparazzi and stars.

"Ross! Can you spare us a few minutes? We only have a couple of questions." Meghan from "Twist" Magazine called out from the sidelines. Since she wasn't pushy or intrusive about asking him for some of his time and the magazine wasn't a bad one (aka the one that uses more true fact stories then gossip and rumours to sell magazines) Ross decided to give her some of his time before he went into the building to find his wife.

"Ok typical question: How excited are you for your wife's new film?" Ross didn't even have to hesitate before answering: "I am super excited to see the movie. When Laura brought home the synopsis of the movie, I was instantly hooked on the plot. It looked like it would be an instant summer hit. Even though we (gestured towards himself and the girls) missed her like crazy and can't wait to see her, we also can't wait to see the movie that looks to be toe-tapping, sing along with music that gets stuck in your heads, highly entertaining and of course to support someone we love very much."

" Aww that is so sweet. Ok next question: "What is next in store for you?" Meghan said, wishing she had such a supportive and loving husband like Ross was to Laura; her heart was melting at his sweet and caring words. "Well I have this script for this new comedy in progress about a family where the parents are secret spies but trying to be "normal" so their kids won't find out what their parents really do. I am looking forward to starting on that project soon. As for R5 news, we are still collaborating on new songs."

As Ross was talking, Kayle and Bella were watching the celebrities arriving in limos and fancy dancy cars that had never seen the presence of kids and all their messiness with their cost more then the girls' $5 allowance spread over their entire lifetime clothing and jewellery. Kaylee and Bella had always been taught that no matter how much or little you have in the world, the most important thing a person can do for society is use whatever resources they have to help others.

"Thank you for your time Ross. I will let you guys get back to the premiere. Enjoy your night." Meghan said as she started to call out to another celebrity. Ross and the girls had barely moved when a big burly guy came over to them. "Excuse me. But are you Ross Lynch? I was sent to get you and your daughters by Laura. Don't look so worried dude, I'm Harrison. I was in the movie with your wife and have heard so much about you guys over these last few months, all good don't worry."

Ross was a little hesitant to go anywhere with Harrison, there were a lot of liars out there so he didn't know if Harrison was telling the truth and there was no way he would risk the lives of his two girls even though he wouldn't let them out his sight for any reason. While he was standing there deciding what to do; he heard both girls shriek, first out of terror and then of absolute delight. When he turned around; he saw both his girls in the arms of an angel.

While he had been thinking, Laura had seen her family and came rushing over to scoop up Kaylee, smothering her plumb cheeks with kisses with Bella clinging to her knees waiting for her turn to say "hi" to her mom. Cries of "Mommy! I missed you so much! Ohh pretty dress. You look like a Princess. I love you" could be heard from both girls. Laura's only response was to smother them both with more snuggles, kisses and whispers of "I love you girls so much" and "I missed you." in their tiny ears.

Then Laura straightened up and noticed her husband standing there, love reflected in his eyes, looking oh so handsome in his sky blue dress shirts with pale pink tie and black pants standing nearby waiting for his turn. He didn't even have to say anything before Laura put down both girls and ran into his arms where her and Ross just stood there holding each other, just enjoying the fact that they were in the arms of the person they loved beyond all measures. Ross started off the kisses with multiple kisses to Laura's bare shoulder.

Then Laura caught up and captured Ross's lips with her own for their first of probably many kisses of the night. For a couple of minutes until reality settled in and of course the need for air, their lips tangled and glided over each other, pouring out all the love they had in their hearts for the other and how much they had missed each other. Even when they weren't kissing, they never left each other's arms, Ross just buried his face into Laura's neck and she buried hers into his shoulder, both whispering "I love you" as they held on tighter like someone will have to pry them apart with a crowbar.

"Ok so not the best place to make-out. There are kids, paparazzi and of course reporters who thrive on this kind of exposure and will write an article about this kind of thing in a heartbeat around. So here's a plan; stop kissing and let us all go in to see the movie then when you get home, you can keep swapping spit." Harrison quipped as he, Bella and Kaylee looked on, the girls with love in their eyes at their parents' once again showing that even after 5 years of marriage they were still madly in love and Harrison with humour in his eyes. He wasn't kidding when he said that Laura couldn't stop talking about the loves of her life for the last 4 months, it was like a daily occurrence on set.

Laura just gave him a "very funny" look, arm wrapped around Ross's waist and motioned for the girls' to take her hand so they could go to their seats which were right in the front. The movie turned out to be one of the best movies out there; from its starting to finish the audience was glued to the screen, dancing in their seats, clapping their hands as they memorized the lyrics for an impromptu karaoke on the drive home. The audiences' stomachs and faces were hurting from laughing and smiling the entire movie. On the ride home, after putting all of Laura's luggage in the car, the movie and all the memories and missed moments over the past 4 months was related. It was definitely a homecoming to remember for all.


End file.
